


What He Gets

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Someone pulled a prank.  Sideswipe got blamed.  Why does Sideswipe always get blamed?





	What He Gets

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Prowl  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Happy Birthday to Sunny!!  <333

"Look, I know I'm one of the usual suspects-" Sideswipe began only to be interrupted by Prowl.

"You are usually _the_ usual suspect."

Sideswipe flapped a hand and shook his helm. "Look, it was a good prank. Clever setup. I'd really like to take credit for it, but it just wasn't me." He somehow managed to refrain from adding 'this time'. What had Sideswipe truly stumped was that it _really_ hadn't been him. "I know we all like to pretend, but I'm not the only prankster here." Not that he'd verbally throw Jazz or Bumblebee under the bus. No, that was asking for a special kind of revenge Sideswipe was in no way prepared to take on.

Prowl eyed Sideswipe for a long moment before huffing. "As I've no proof, I suppose I can't punish you for it."

Sideswipe scowled at that. Prowl never had proof- ok, not _never_ , but damn rarely, and that _rarely_ rarely stopped him from punishing Sideswipe. "It wasn't me. Which, ok, I get that can be tough to believe, but it wasn't me."

Prowl made an indefinable noise as he turned and strode away down the corridor, and Sideswipe frowned after him. He hated not being believed when he was being honest. It was really annoying.

~

"You're obsessing," Sunstreaker muttered from where he lounged on their sofa, video game controller in his hands and optics on the screen.

"It was a really good prank." It'd been days and Sideswipe couldn't get it out of his head. He was sure he'd figured out _how_ -most of- the setup had been handled, but he still didn't know _who_ had pulled it off. Worse, Prowl was still giving him the stink-eye and watching him really closely, and so everyone else was eyeing Sideswipe too.

 _Much_ worse- the victim of the prank, a.k.a Swoop and his very large, very protective brothers, seemed to believe it was Sideswipe too. Sideswipe kept denying it though. Someone would congratulate him, and he'd tell them the truth, only to not be believed, and every time that happened, Grimlock's visor got narrower and Slag seemed to grow physically hotter. Sideswipe was _not_ interested in getting flambéed or trampled. But poor sweet Swoop, who Sideswipe genuinely liked, would look at him with his lower lip poking out and a hurt expression on his face. That was probably the worst.

Pits, with that going on, Sideswipe wasn't at all surprised the real culprit wasn't claiming his victory. And just who would target Swoop of all mechs? Of the Dinobots, he was the nicest and most personable, and sure, Sideswipe knew a few mechs who would be mean, but they weren't pranksters and they wouldn't hide behind Sideswipe-

No. Those same mechs didn't really like Sideswipe either.

Hm. Maybe he was on to something.

"You're an idiot," Sunstreaker interjected.

"It was a good prank though," Sideswipe said. Because really. Anyone could do the bucket over the door or the old color stripper in the showerhead trick, but to set up both so poor Swoop ended up a glittery lime green over naked silver? Had the paint been set up to fall on the next person out of the 'racks? Or had the prankster waited, then set the bucket to fall on Swoop specifically? Sideswipe didn't know. Personally, he'd have set it up to get the next random person, but how the frag would that be possible? How did the bucket _not_ fall when Swoop went into the 'racks? How did Swoop not see it? Who the frag would be _that_ daring as to set a trap up just after Swoop entered? Right in broad daylight at shift change no less?!

What made it a good, clever prank was that most mechs were attached to their colors. Barring the odd paint job for a mission, or the really rare mech like Jazz who could consciously make his nanites shift colors, most mechs never changed from their natural colors, so it was the type of prank to really get someone's goat. Most mechs would get really bent by having their colors stripped and being dowsed in something as gaudy and ugly as sparkly lime green paint. Particularly _fast-drying_ lime green paint.

"Chartreuse," Sunstreaker said absently. "Lime green is more _green_. It was metallic fleck chartreuse dumped on Swoop."

"Artist," Sideswipe sniped at his twin as he paced behind the couch.

"Ya know what?" Sideswipe said suddenly stopping. "You're right. It doesn't fragging matter, but Swoop seems hurt thinking it was me, so I'm gonna go and tell him it really _wasn't_ me. He might not believe me, but whatever. Poor mech. I wouldn't prank any of the Dinobots with color stuff. They got a whole group color theme going on. It's just mean." He waved a hand and headed toward the door, completely missing the smirk Sunstreaker threw him as he walked determinedly out of their room.

The golden twin shook his helm as the door slid shut. "What he gets for saying his brothers were better than mine," Sunstreaker mumbled and refocused on his game.


End file.
